In My Head
by XoMegzXo
Summary: HouseCuddy romance. I'm not to sure where it's going yet but pleae read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: In My Head

Author: Megan

Rating: Not too sure yet. Probably PG-13 to be safe.

Pairing: HouseCuddy

Summary:HouseCuddy romance fic. Sorry I suck at summaries.

Author'sNote: I'm a first time writer on this board so reviews would be greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own House or Cuddy or any of the other characters mentioned in this story because if I did I wouldn't have to be writing fanfiction.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy spent this particular Friday night as she spent many others, sitting in her dimly lit office getting caught up paperwork and the other rather mundane tasks of running a hospital. Glancing at the clock and for the first time noticing how late it really was she decided that she had done all that she could for tonight. Saving the world one hospital at a time would have to resume in the morning.

She flipped if the lamp on the desk and found her purse and coat before leaving her office. She was always here this late. No one else in the hospital would think of staying as late as she does. Of course, everyone else has something to go home to. Probably a husband and kids or at least a boyfriend. She had neither of these. This fact never really bothered her. She wouldn't let it bother her. She told herself over and over that had to be the price of being a successful woman in a man's world. Instead of family parties on Thanksgiving she had faculty dinners and charity functions to occupy her time. She had chosen to become Dean of Medicine and this was the price she would have to pay.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a light on in one of the offices further down the hall. She quickened her step to get close enough to see who's office it was. She wasn't all that surprise to see who it happened to belong to.

She turned the handle on the glass door not bothering to knock before she entered. Sitting at his desk, Dr. Greg House seemed to be looking over the chart of his current patient. She cleared her throat to get his attention slightly annoyed at not being acknowledged before now.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it." he said before even looking up at her. Cuddy never really talked to him unless it had something to do with clinic hours or to yell at him over his current legal dilemma.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked, Almost afraid of what his answer might be.

"Are you kidding me? I love this hospital. It's the happiest place on earth. Better than Disney World. The food isn't as good though, and there aren't as many rides . . . "

"Yeah whatever I'm going home so I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to leave but stopped when she heard him get up. A twinge of guilt rushed through her when she saw him struggle to his feet relying heavily on his cane.

"I'll walk you out. It's scary out there at night. And with that outfit you're wearing, someone might mistake you for a street walker."

Cuddy self-consciously looked at her low-cut sweater and jeans that she had earlier used to replace her usual business suit and stilettos. She rolled her eyes at him but was secretly thankful for the escort out to her car. Last year there was an attempted rape in the hospital parking garage. The guy was later arrested but that eased her mind only slightly.

She waited while he caught up with her and held the door open while she slipped under his arm to leave the room. He flipped off the lights and grabbed his suede coat throwing it on as he walked behind her. He couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed slightly as she walked only further accentuated by her tight jeans. She may drive him absolutely insane sometimes but he could still appreciate her feminine form.

Cuddy felt his eyes on her as she walked in front of him and turned to look back at him. He looked away from her quickly not wanting to be caught looking at her. She knew him too well to be fooled by his tricks but decided not to call him out on it.

When they reached the parking garage, they both stopped before heading in separate directions of their cars. Against her better judgement she thanked House for walking her out, her eyes showing that she really was thankful.

"You're welcome." he said without any sarcasm in his voice. She nodded in response and turned to leave. He reached out and put a hand on her back as she started past him. His touch sent a strange mixture of emotions, which she hadn't felt in a while, through her body. She turned with a questioning look on her face. He looked her straight in the eye, his own eyes shone with intensity. Without giving his thoughts time to process he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. Shocked she hugged him back letting herself give into the moment. Without another word he turned and left, leaving a very confused Lisa Cuddy in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thankyou so much to anyone who read or reviewed this story. I really appreciate it! You guys rock! Sorry this chapter was somewhat delayed. I've been really busy lately but I promise as long as you guys keep reading and reviewing, I'll keep writing!

Driclaimer: The words in itallics at the beginning of each chapter are from the song In My Head by Anna Nalick whic I do not own.

_...Under the weight of your wings, You are a God and whatever I want you to be..._

Cuddy climbed into her sleek black Lexus, still slightly rattled from what had just happened. It was so unlike House to do...whatever it was that he just did. Still as much as she hated to admit it, his touch had left her with butterflies in her stomach. Her skin tingled from where his hands had just been on the small of her back. It was a strange moment they had just shared. There was none of the usual sexual innuendo that usual came from any kind of physical contact with House (not that she had ever had any). What had just happened was much deeper than that. It was almost as if he had sensed exactly what she needed. So why, then, was she still thinking about it?

She decided to push it out of her mind and concentrate on the road she was driving on. She turned the radio up humming along to the familiar song. It wasn't long before she was pulling into her driveway. She parked her car in the garage and collected her purse and a few files that she had brought home with her from the hospital. Once in the house, Cuddy dropped her things off and headed to her bedroom. She slipped off her shoes and put them neatly back in her closet, as well as her jeans and sweater. She wrapped her long robe around her and started running water in the bath tub. A relaxing bath was just what she needed right now. Her muscles ached from sitting in one position and her head hurt from agonizing over paper work all day.

She slowly slipped her body into the water and felt herself relax instantly. She picked up the remote to her stereo and let the sounds of jazz music take her to a place where there was no hospitals, or paperwork. And most important, no House to make her feel out of control. She hated that feeling. Thinking back on it, that's probably what had gone wrong in her past relationships. As soon as she felt herself losing control of the relationship, she ended it. Yes, Lisa Cuddy was a control freak. She always had been really.

Slowly her mind turned back to House and the way that she felt when his arms were around her. There was nothing wrong with thinking about him, right? It's not like she was in love with him. She laughed at the thought. Most days she didn't even like to be in the same room as him for extended periods of time. Still she couldn't forget the way that she felt, deep in the pit of her stomach, when he looked at her. She wondered what would happen if they really did try to have a relationship ship. She liked to think that they would be happy together but she couldn't bring herself to believe that House would ever be truly happy with anyone. Let alone her.

Just as she was starting to relax, she heard a knock at the door. She looked at the clock. 10:22. Strange time for someone to be knocking on her door but not so strange that she should be worried about it, she decided.

Cuddy stepped out of the water and pulled her wet hair into a pony tail before putting on her robe and slippers. The knocking became more incessant as she ran down the stairs and to the door. She straightened her robe and opened the door.

"Dr. Wilson. What's up?" she asked shocked to see him at her door. She saw a look of sheer horror on his face that made her heart drop. "Is everything ok?"

"We have to go to the hospital now. It's an emergency."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Wow, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated this until now. I hope you can forgive me!

Chapter 3

In the car on the way to the hospital, Wilson filled Cuddy in on the details of the accident. Apparently, House had been driving in his red Corvette on the way to a local bar when a black Ford Mustang ran a red light at an intersection. Unable to stop in time, House hit the car on the driver's side. Both cars were totaled and the drivers were in Critical Care at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. One was in a coma and the other was currently in surgery to repair some internal bleeding.

All of this ran together in Cuddy's mind. All that she really heard was that House had been in a very serious accident. A look of shock filled her face, and for a while she found it hard to believe that she wasn't dreaming.

After what seemed like an eternity, Wilson parked the car at the front entrance of the hospital. As soon as the car came to a stop, Cuddy threw open her door and to the Nurse's Station.

"What room is Dr. House in?" she asked one of the nurses behind the desk.

"Umm let me check . . . " The nurse pressed a few keys on the computer before answering. "Ok here it is. Gregory House, room 114."

Cuddy thanked the nurse and ran down the hallway to House's room. Wilson followed a few steps behind her.

When she finally reached the room, she paused for a while by the door, trying to prepare herself for the worst. She took a deep breath and opened the door, looking straight at the hospital bed.

House was laying in the bed unconscious. There was a bandage around his head and he had two deep cuts on his eye brow and lip. His right arm was in a cast and he had a long bandage completely covering him from his stomach to his chest. Despite all of his obvious injuries, he looked peaceful laying there.

Upon seeing him, Cuddy ran over to the side of the bed and took his uninjured hand in hers. For the first time, she felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

Deciding that she needed this time with House more than he did, Wilson put a comforting hand on Cuddy's shoulder before leaving the room.

Cuddy put on her best "professional face" as one of the ER doctors walked through the door. Dr. Stevens had been at Princeton Plainsboro for only a month but knew House fairly well and insisted on being the one to treat him when the ambulance arrived.

He nodded a hello at Cuddy as he pulled up a chair. Seeing her slightly red eyes made him suddenly nervous to tell her the news.

Cuddy looked at him and he noted that she looked just like a scared child. This was not at all how he was used to seeing his boss.

She prepared herself again for the worst as Dr. Stevens began to speak.

"He suffered a fairly severe head injury in the accident. We didn't detect any major internal bleeding but for the time being, he's in a coma. As you know we have no idea how long it will last."

Cuddy nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"He was lucky. The driver of the other car is in much worse shape. We aren't sure if she's gonna make it."

Dr. Stevens paused, giving what he said time to sink in.

"We'll of course monitor his condition but there isn't much more we can do until he wakes up."

Cuddy thanked him as he walked out of the room and turned her attention to the man in the bed. She laid her head on his chest and silently prayed to the God she had never known that he would some how make it through this.


End file.
